Pirates of the Caribbean: COTBP
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: i know its been done before, but my take of POTC:COTBP with a new character: Jack's daughter Ashley
1. Prologue

_**Diclaimer- **i do not own POTC, that belongs to disney, but i do claim my own character Ashley Jane Sparrow._

* * *

The rain fell against my face, I snuggled into my fathers jacket, wanting to sleep, he shifts my weight in his arms. I am underweight for my age, being 5-years-old and weighing only 4LB.

"Shh, Ash, you can't sleep, not yet"

I moan in protest as he places me on the floor, the heat leaves my body and I shiver watching him as he knocks on the door in front of us

"Jack?"

The man who answered the door looked at my father in confusion

"'Ello mate, I need a favour"

"Sure anything Jack, what's wrong?"

My father picked me up and I rest my head on his shoulder

"I need you to look after Ashley, Eva died Luke, cold-blooded murder, I can't look after her on me own, please, I swear I'll come back for her but not now, you're a father, you understand don't you?"

The man nodded, offering out his arms to me I declined and gripped to my father's shirt.

"Of course Jack, im sorry about Eva, she was a great woman"

My father nodded and looked at me, sending me his lopsided grin making me laugh.

"Ash, luv, I need you to stay with Luke, I promise you its not for long, I will come and get you and we can go on all sorts of adventures yeah…here take this, never take it off"

He told me placing a gold chain around my neck, pointing at the engraving of a bird he continued.

"See that bird? It's a sparrow, I want you to remember that you're a Sparrow and no one can take that from you"

"Jack, you must leave, before the East India Trading Company find out"

My father nodded, kissing my forehead and passing me over to Luke's outstretched arms.

"I love you Ashley, remember that"

* * *

Review please, i'll love you for it :P 


	2. Chapter 1

_I have decided to leave the first 2 scenes of POTC:COTBP out as i find it irrelivant to my story but if anyone wishes for me to put them in, do ask. _

_**Diclaimer- **i do not own POTC, that belongs to disney, but i do claim my own character Ashley Jane Sparrow._

* * *

I walked through Port Royal, down to the docks as I do everyday, wishing that today would be the day that my father comes and gets me. It's been 8 years since I last saw my father. My guardian, Luke says he's gone with the sea and only the tide can bring him back. 

"What? Hey! Hold up there you! It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock…and I'll need to know your name"

"What d'ye say to 3 shillings? and we forget the name?"

I stopping staring out into the sea and turn to the direction of the voice; I stare gapingly at the man who was simply a stranger to me, yet he seemed so familiar.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith"

"Smith? I don't know anyone by the name of Smith…do I?" I mutter to myself, as the man walks by taking a bag of shillings from the harbourmasters stand. Following him I end up at the far docks, where two Navy guards, one larger than the other are keeping guard…not very well I might add.

"This dock is off limits to civilians"

The man looks mock apologetically towards him

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately"

I stifle a laugh as the man attempts to move towards a ship but is yet again cut off by the guard. I hear music playing in the background and mentally kick myself as I realise its Norrington's promotion ceremony today and Luke purposely reminded me to be there before I left the house.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned fancy to-do up at the fort eh? How could it be that 2 outstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

I unsuccessfully stop myself from laughing at the mention of 'outstanding' knowing these 2 gentlemen were the if not the worst navy officers possible. The man glanced in my direction and smirked at me, I stopped laughing and stared as the realisation dawned on me…I knew that smirk.

"Some one has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" The thinner one said

"it's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that"

The man moves to points to a ship which I recognise to be the dauntless, being followed by the navy officers every step he took.

"Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

The man said indicating to the Interceptor

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed"

The thinner one looked proud as he spoke about the ships. The man smirked, holding up his index finger to stop the talking

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast? Nigh un-catchable? The back pearl"

I gasp, as he mentions the legendary ship, the one my father was on, is on…should be on, that would be if he was not standing in front of me at this particular moment in time. He looks and nods at me happily, I smile in return.

"Well, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor" the larger spoke up for the first time

"The Black Pearl is a real ship" The skinnier one bantered with his friend.

"no, no it's not"

"yes, it is, I've seen it"

"you've seen it?"

The man I believe to be my father, rolls his eyes at the pair as they banter with each other.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

The man smirked at the accusation and slipped side wards towards the interceptor, most likely to steal it.

"no, but I have seen a ship with black sails"

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

The larger man turns to where my 'father' was once located, but much to his disappointment he notices him at the wheel of the interceptor.

"you don't have permission to be aboard there mate"

"I'm sorry, its just- its such a pretty boat…ship!"

As they talk upon the Interceptor I come out from my hiding place and glance up to the fort and see two figures standing near the edge who I recognise to be Norrington and Elizabeth Swann "God I hope he's not doing what I think he is" I mumble, hearing Luke mention Norrington's liking towards Ms. Swann.

_

* * *

_

_((On the forts))_

"May I have a moment"

Norrington brings Elizabeth to one side, where she stands near the edge, gently fanning herself, struggling to breathe from her corset.

"uh, you look lovely Elizabeth"

Glancing at him, Elizabeth nods and chuckles slightly, still fanning herself, finding it harder to breathe

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh, a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gasps as she tries to draw in breath

"I can't breathe!"

"Yes, I, I'm a bit nervous myself."

Elizabeth faints and falls off the side of the fort into the water below, Norrington turns to see Elizabeth's reaction to his speaking but notices her missing.

"Eizabeth!!"

* * *

Please review...i'll love you for it :P 


	3. Chapter 2

Thankyou so much for the reviews...keep them coming :P

* * *

Elizabeth faints and falls off the side of the fort into the water below, Norrington turns to see Elizabeth's reaction to his speaking but notices her missing. 

"Elizabeth!!"

_

* * *

__((On the interceptor))_

I gasp as I watch Elizabeth fall from the fort,

"Ms. Swann!"

I lurch forward, not caring that I have just given away my hiding place and start to jump in to save her, but instead of hitting the water like I should of, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder bringing me back from the rail.

"No, luv, not ye"

I look up and see my 'father' looking at the guards

"Will you be saving her then?

"I can't swim!" the larger on said,

My father turned to the other one who just stared back at him blankly and lightly shook his head.

"Pride of the king's royal navy you are" he told them starting to take off his effects

"Do not loose these" he glances at me

"And you stay here"

With that he dived into the water professionally and swam to get her. Just as he hit the water as huge wave of power surged through the water, I looked at the guards confused who just stared back at me, only just noticing I was there.

"What was that?"

I shrugged not able to answer the question and noticed navy guards heading towards the docks and ran after them "I'll be dammed if I allow me father to get in trouble and not me" I mumbled as I ran.

_

* * *

_

_((On the docks))_

Arriving at the docks, the two guards helped my father with the Elizabeth out of the water, Elizabeth was placed on the dock and the larger one checked her pulse for any sign of life.

"Not breathing"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid statement and watched amazed as my 'father' cut open her corset, suddenly bringing life to Elizabeth as she started sputtering water and covering her exposed chest.

"Never would've thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore"

I smirk and watch as he takes a chain from around her neck and strokes it with his index finger

"Where did you get that?"

If Elizabeth was planning on answering his question I do not know, as swords were suddenly placed at my 'fathers' neck, I gasped and placed myself behind him. I saw governor Swann come up and hold his daughter protectively in his arms, looking at the guard who was now holding her corset, he smiles shyly and points at my 'father'

"Shoot him!"

Elizabeth steps forward and looks at her father

"Father! Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"I believe thanks are in order"

Now Commodore Norrington holds out his hand to the man who unwillingly shakes it. With one swift motion Norrington turn his arm, pulled up his sleeve and revealed a 'P' brand on his arm, I gasp in awe and he turns to me and smirks.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?"

Norrington pulls up his sleeve further to show a tattoo of a Sparrow in flight

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

I gaps yet again and he nods, I'm guessing to me as his eyes travel downwards in my direction, I smile. I've found him, I've found my father. Iron's are placed on Jack's wrist as soon as they're on he grabs Elizabeth and places his irons around her neck.

"My effects please commodore. And my hat"

Norrington doesn't move, so Jack tightens his grip

"Commodore"

Elizabeth takes his effects and is turned around by Jack as she starts to put on his effects, Jack grins happily as he watches the commodore looking very jealous.

"You're despicable" Cursed Elizabeth

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack pushes Elizabeth away, grins at me and swings on a rope, landing on a beam above our heads. The navy start t shoot at him as he slides down a rope and runs off into town.

Glancing at the navy I run off as well, but not into the town…to find Luke.

* * *

Review please...ill love you for it :P 


	4. Chapter 3

Thankyou yet again for the reviews, they're great:)

* * *

I ran to the house where I have spent most of my young life, running in through the door, I saw my guardian Luke

"Luke, Luke, its happened, he's here!"

"What's happened? Who's here?"

Luke look at me confused, he offered me a seat but I declined, I was too excited to sit, I had seen my father. _Father. _The word seemed foreign on my tongue; I shrugged it off, placing a hand on my gold chain placed around my neck, the same place it had been for the last 8 years, and the same place it will stay.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow…my father, he's here, in Port Royal, the tide's brought him back Luke…and it's taking me with him"

I gasped at what I just said, looking at Luke I saw sadness but joy on his face, he stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Ashley, I always knew this day would come, Piracy is in your blood, you're a free spirit just like your father, you deserve to be with him…Go, go and find him"

I nodded, stepping forward I hugged Luke

"Goodbye Luke and thank you for everything, I'll miss you"

Luke nodded at me in agreement, then ushered me to the door

"Go"

I smiled and ran, ran as fast as I could…I was going home.

* * *

_((In the Blacksmith))_

"Move"

Jack Sparrow stood, pistol in hand, aim at the young blacksmith named William who stood in his way of his entire freedom, well at least, stood in his way of his only escape.

"No"

Jack rolled his eyes and tried again, slightly nicer this time "Please move?"

"No, I cannot just step aside and let you escape"

"This shot was not meant for you"

Jack said moving his pistol slightly indicating to it, suddenly he was hit from behind, falling to the floor unconscious. A knocking sound was heard at the door and in walked Norrington and his men.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown, You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

A old drunk man, who used to own the blacksmith stood next to Will holding a bottle of rum, Will looked slightly annoyed as Mr. Brown took the praise.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir."

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

Jack Sparrow was taken away and placed in a jail cell.

_

* * *

__((On streets))_

I wandered the streets looking for Jack, I spotted some navy men carrying him off, most likely to jail, to be hanged in the morning. No I couldn't let that happen, I stepped in front of them

"Hey! Let him go"

Some of the men stared at me

"Don't make us have to take you in with him for helping a pirate…we saw you at the docks with him"

I shrugged "oh well, so what if I helped a pirate?…I am one!"

"Very well"

I suddenly regretted saying that…even if it wasn't exactly true, some of the men grabbed hold of me and I was dragged off along with Jack.

* * *

Review please, ill love you for it :P 


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry i know i havent updated this in like so many months, years nearly, i hope i havent lost my fans. My life has been so busy and i have had serious writers block, i hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Thanks_

_((In the jail))_

I awoke on a rather uncomfortable hard floor which I realised was the jail floor I fell asleep on when the guards so very nicely accompanied me to, the sound of my 'father' complaining about what I can only assume is the constant whistling from pirates was driving my brain crazy.

"You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move"

"Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet"

I sat up slowly

"If you continue that bloody racket I will hang you personally myself, now shut it!"

I announced looking at the pirates occupying the cell next to ours, Jack looked at me and smiled as they fell silent, I smiled back.

"You alright luv?"

I nodded, looking into his eyes for the first time in so many years, my heart ached, I wondered if he recognised me, how could I ask him? His smiled widened as his a look of understanding came to his eyes.

"I know who you are Ash…"

He opened his arms and beckoned me into them, I moved myself so I was leaning against his chest, I felt so safe, feeling his steady heartbeat on my back I fell asleep to its constant rhythm.

* * *

_((Elizabeth's bedroom quarters))_

"There you go miss"

Estrella said as she placed a bed warmer beneath Elizabeth's bed sheets

"It was a difficult day for you I'm sure"

Elizabeth misunderstood Estrella

"I suspected commodore Norrington to propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it"

Elizabeth thought back to that moment, not that she actually remembered much of it, her mind was so absorbed with meeting an actual pirate, it excited her as much now as it did when she was a little child. Elizabeth's mind wandered, replying half heartedly to Estrella's questions, her attention was held at the name of her childhood friend Will.

"But that Will Turner, he's a fine man too"

Although Elizabeth had pondered the thought of marriage to Will many time, she was not in the mind to admit her feelings just yet.

"That is too bold"

* * *

_((On the fort))_

Governor Swann walked beside Commadore Norrington, the idea of his daughter marrying this man was perfect, though he couldn't help but recognise the look of excitement on his daughters face in all the excitement on the docks earlier that day, he wondered whether his daughter actually loved the commodore.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?"

"No she hasn't"

The Governor knew this answer before asking his question, he nodded in reply

"Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don?t you think?"

Changing the weather suddenly, not wanting to worry the commodore, hearing a small thundering noise in the distance, the governor looked up.

"Whats that?"

"Cannon fire!"

The governor was tackled to the floor and almost deafened by the cry from Norrington

"Return Fire!"

* * *

Review please

* * *


End file.
